itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mace Tyrell
Mace Tyrell was the head of House Tyrell during Robert's Rebellion, The War of the Five Kings, and The Second War of Conquest. History Mace became Lord of Highgarden once his father, Lord Luthor Tyrell, rode off a cliff while hawking. During Robert's Rebellion, Mace was in command of troops from the Reach who marched against Lord Robert Baratheon of Storm's End. He led the siege of Storm's End, which was successfully held by Robert's brother, Stannis Baratheon. Mace and his closest bannerman, Lord Paxter Redwyne, surrendered to Robert's ally, Lord Eddard Stark, after the Sack of King's Landing. The War of the Five Kings Mace Tyrell had sought to see his daughter, Margaery Tyrell, sit the throne as Queen of Westeros. He arranged a wedding to Renly Baratheon and crowned the Stag of Storm's End as King. Before the wedding could be consumated, Renly was slain at night under mysterious pretenses. Mace struck his banners and summoned his men to Bitterbridge to restrategize. Within a couple weeks, Lord Petyr Baelish met with the Tyrells and arranged a simple deal. Margaery was to be wed to Joffrey Baratheon and the Tyrell men were to side with House Lannister in its wars. The Reachmen played a crucial part in the Battle of the Blackwater, where they overwhelmed the men of Stannis Baratheon. Despite the festivities that followed, on night of King Joffrey's wedding feast, he died from a poisoning allegedly performed by Tyrion Lannister. Tensions with the Lion In light of the deaths of Joffrey Lannister and Tywin Lannister, a new proposal was decided to wed Margaery to Tommen Baratheon. Some tensions began to rise between the Regent, Lady Cersei Lannister and the Tyrells, who stood at odds. The Lady Regent, paranoid of a conspiracy, sent Mace to besiege Storm's End. Striking quick, Cersei accuses Margaery of many crimes of immorality. Margaery is jailed by the High Septon at the time, known as the High Sparrow, and his faith militant. Receiving this news, Mace leaves the siege force under command of Lord Mathis Rowan and returns to King's Landing, summoning his most capable ally, Randyll Tarly. To make up for Cersei's actions, the new Lord Regent, Kevan Lannister, makes several concessions to Mace, including naming him Hand of the King. Back to the Reach In an unexpected moment, Mace receives word of Euron Greyjoy attacking the Reach and having taken the Shield Isles. Writing to his sons Willas and Garlan, Mace has them each ready new hosts of fresh men. With the trial leaning in Margaery's favor, Mace decides to leave for home to oversee the war efforts, leaving Randyl Tarly in charge. While gathering his might in Highgarden, Mace hears that his daughter has been taken captive by Aegon VI, who had taken control of King's Landing in Mace's absence. Furthermore, Randyl Tarly had switched to Aegon's side and many more Reachmen banners were beginning to side with the Young Dragon. Recognizing that they had lost the throne, Mace decides to avoid war with Aegon by agreeing to a armistice after Aegon agrees to return Margaery and Loras. As winter strikes, the Reachmen are bogged down in fighting. Some smaller hosts become easy targets for the Ironborn men, who use their advantage in mobility to remain out of Mace's reach. To the surprise of the Reachmen, Aegon arrives with his own forces to assist in the battles at hand. Despite suffering some losses at Hightower, the united forces of the Reachmen manage to successfully repel Euron's forces at the Shield Isles. The arrival of the remaining Redwyne fleet and the arrival of Lord Franklyn Fowler assists in fully ousting the Ironborn invaders. Euron, preparing to move up the coast back to the Iron Isles, is surprised when his supplies and men are cut off by his niece, Lady Asha Greyjoy. He is killed in the ensuing battle with the Redwyne Fleet, said to have gone down with his ship. Bending to the Dragon and the Aftermath Following the end of the Ironborn invasion of the Reach, Mace begrudgingly bends the knee to Aegon Targaryen. Ceding Garlan's claim to Brightwater Keep, Loras is reinstated to the King's Guard and he is given the vacant lands of Whitegrove. Mace lands Garlan at Whitegrove and is forced to accommodate House Mandrake, who is landed at Dunstonbury. Despite coming out of the war alive and fair, Mace is forced to face the failings and humiliation of House Tyrell. Margaery Tyrell is labeled 'The Maiden' having been thrice crown queen to three different Kings. Death and Legacy Mace dies five years after the Second War of Conquest. A mix of poor health due to his obesity and depression is said to have done in the Tyrell. Despite his spotty record as Lord Paramount, he remained a beloved man by many and is remembered as "The Large Rose". Despite his failings in the War of the Five Kings, his successor, Wilas, is remembered as one of the greatest Lord Paramounts of his time. Quotes by / about Mace Tyrell "What victories has he ever won that we should fear him? He could have ended Robert's Rebellion at Stoney Sept. He failed. Just as the Golden Company has always failed. Some may rush to join them, aye. The realm is well rid of such fools." '' ''- ''Mace in regards to Aegon on the initial landing. ''His sigil ought to be a fat man sitting on his arse. - Cersei Lannister Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman Category:Lore-Character